


Frontier

by Selah



Series: Deluhi [6]
Category: Diablo II, Diablo III, Heroes of the Storm (Video Game), Overwatch (Video Game), StarCraft, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alien Culture, Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Breathplay, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Masturbation, Season of Kink 2017, Submission, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy, headcanons galore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: Hana has a kink she's been wanting to explore, but not with Jimmy. Tassadar is the only logical alternative.





	Frontier

**Author's Note:**

> Diverging ever further from the original game canons with a whole lot of plot motion and a little bit of kinkiness at the end.  
> As an aside, since it isn't clear, there's about six weeks of "straight" time between the first and last scenes.

On the one hand, Hana Song was surprised and pleased to wake up still in James Raynor's bed. The last time she had come to the _Gantrithor_ , the Nexus had sent her back to the dorm in her sleep. Naked. At least it had sent her back to her room instead of one of the common areas, but still. It could have been massively embarrassing, especially if anyone had come looking for her.

On the other hand, the bed was empty. And Tassadar was sitting at the work bench, though he appeared more interested in what was in his hands than the half dozen pieces whirling about the bench top. Clutching the duvet to her chest, she sat up slowly, not even sure if he was aware of her at all. She didn't want to interrupt whatever it was he was doing, but she kind of had to pee. And wow was she sore, even if it was in the best way possible. But thinking about it sent a twinge through her. Was that why he was there, waiting for her to wake so he could tell her to stop going after what was his?

“Raynor is my partner, not my possession.”

Right. Strongest telepath in the Protoss fleet, no chance of keeping her thoughts to herself, then.

“Not when you are very nearly shouting your thoughts at me, child, no,” the templar said, the pieces beside him going still. Bright eyes blazed and were it not impossible, she would have sworn he was smiling at her. This was one fine mess she had gotten herself into now.

“Raynor left a shirt for you on the dresser. We were uncertain what else you might want. Your jumpsuit will be returned shortly, with breakfast.”

“Trying to say I stink?” she mumbled, gathering the duvet around her before retreating into Raynor's private bathroom, grabbing the shirt along the way. That might have been a bit unfair, she couldn't even remember if Protoss _had_ a sense of smell. But something about Tassadar was making her nervous, unbalanced, and she didn't care for the feeling.

Hana was stalling, poking through Raynor's cabinets and surprised by how much she was finding. Somehow, she had always thought of him as a bar soap and maybe a couple razors kind of guy, especially with that 5 o'clock shadow his avatar had been sporting all through the first games. And he had bars of soap, yes, but also liquids (both hand and body), actual shampoo, shave gel and razors, combs, a brush, scrubbies, and was that...? She glanced around the compartment, wondering where a bathtub would even fit.

 _Layers like an onion_ , she thought to herself, shaking her head a little and stepping into the shower alcove. Maybe she should ask Tassadar about it? If she was even going to be allowed to come back, that was. That was a sobering, even chilling though, and she hurried through the rest of her shower.

“I had thought that trait particular to Raynor and those with him who shared a similar history of betrayal, but perhaps it is a more general human trait, to assume the worst so easily,” Tassadar said, pouring her a cup of what smelled like fresh coffee. And cream and sugar, just the way she liked it. But then of course he would know that, she was obviously an open book to him.

“... even tastes like fresh brewed,” she said in obvious surprise.

“It is fresh brewed,” Tassadar said simply, and though she knew it had to be a trick of the light, again she could have sworn he was smiling at her. “There has been little enough else to do, some of the khalai have fashioned a galley, of sorts, and Lieutenant Morales has spent quite a bit of time with it, and them. Whether it will continue to be of use for much longer remains to be seen, of course, but for now....”

“Is something about to change?” she asked, grateful for anything that meant she didn't have to face being told to back off from Raynor just yet.

“We have been in space too long, confined to too little space. The lower level troops grow restless, particularly Raynor's infantry. There is talk of a shift in the Nexus realms that would allow for greater interaction between the various factions captured within it. A more solid sense of being in a _place_ rather than merely trapped in limbo, as so many of us currently feel.”

“You mean like a merging of all the separate downtime pockets?”

“Precisely so. It would ease some of the need for holds, freeing up system resources for other things. It would also ease tensions and give you and ... others a chance to get to know each other better.”

Had it been her imagination or had he actually hesitated there? What had he stopped himself from saying? Did she really want to know? Or was she making something out of nothing, afraid of worse?

“You do matter, Miss Song,” Tassadar said quietly, not quite touching her hand. “More than you realize. I have no objections to you exploring a relationship with him, whether it be purely for sex or for more, so long as you are always honest with him about your needs and desires. Not even the angels can tell me how long the Nexus will continue to rule our lives. Why not take advantage of this opportunity you have been given?”

“How can you just say such things so easily?”

“By our natures, the loyalty of the Firstborn is inclusive, not exclusive. Perhaps this is just a passing thing between the two of you, perhaps in a week or a month or six months you will move on to someone else. Perhaps the only way you will ever know is if you take the chance, let things develop as they will,” the templar said, his blank face an impassive mask she couldn't read at all.

“Of course, if that is not something you want anymore....”

That had sounded a bit like a threat to her ears. Which would have almost been funny, considering his earlier comments about humans always assuming the worst, but....

“You are welcome to stay as long as you like or until the Nexus calls you again. If you need anything, computer access is limited, but this terminal will connect you to me if I am not otherwise occupied.”

“Is James in a match then?”

“Raynor is attending to duties of his own at the moment, but if you would like me to call him for you....”

“Oh, um, no, I don't want to be any trouble. I'll just, um, well, I've got a lot of thinking to do, I guess. I'll just, uh, finish my breakfast and stay here awhile, if that's not a problem.”

“As you wish. If you change your mind,” he said, gesturing to the terminal and then leaving her to her own devices. 

Breakfast was comfortingly familiar, reminding her of her childhood, but it all too quickly turned to lead in her stomach, before she could even finish it properly. This was, what, the third time now he had explicitly given her permission to keep sleeping with Raynor and still Hana felt ... uneasy. Everything she had ever seen, read, or otherwise been told on the subject said this wasn't how relationships went. A relationship was two people, exclusive to each other. Anything else was morally corrupt at best. She wouldn't say she was particularly religious, but still. This was wrong and she needed to stop before God Himself condemned her for it.

If there even was a God. If He even cared. What kind of loving God would allow the creation of a place like the Nexus, pitting friend against friend, forcing them to kill each other again and again and for what? No one seemed able to tell her what the point was. No point, no purpose, and no end in sight. With a groan, she closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. Thinking was just making things worse.

“You didn't really think you could get away with lying to Tass, did you, baby girl?”

“W-what? No! I mean, I wasn't ... I didn't want to interrupt, that's all,” she mumbled.

“Uh-huh,” he said, settling into his other chair. “Well, I'm here now, so ... want to talk about it?”

“... he's serious, isn't he? Like he seriously has no problems whatsoever with you and me hooking up or ... or whatever we decide?”

“Yeah, he is,” Raynor said, eyeing the remains of her breakfast.

“But that's crazy!” she blurted, feeling a rush of embarrassment a moment later.

“No, it's Protoss.” he said, shaking his head. “You gonna finish that?”

“W-what? Oh, um, no, go ahead,” she said, nudging the tray in his direction. With a nod, he helped himself to her coffee first, wrinkling his nose a little but taking a second drink anyway. Hana bit back a laugh, startling a little at the door chime an instant later. Though the way Raynor grumbled as he got up made it hard for her not to laugh even more. She was a bit confused when he came back with another tray, this one with two insulated carafes, another anonymous pitcher, and what looked suspiciously like a bowl of tomato soup and a couple grilled cheese sandwiches. Raynor checked each container, then nodded.

“Black coffee, which I'm assuming is for me, hot green tea, and cold lemonade,” he said, indicating each, plus two cups and two glasses, in turn. “Help yourself?”

She wasn't sure how well her stomach was going to take any of that, opting for a cup of tea just to be safe. The lead weight that had been breakfast still didn't feel particularly settled and she wasn't sure this conversation was going to help.

“You're winding yourself up an awful lot over there,” Raynor said as he started his meal. “I'm not saying I don't understand it, I didn't exactly grow up in the sort of environment where any of this would be seen as okay either. Hell, other than Artanis and the angels, the only ones who know about me and Tass are you and Rosa, mostly because I'm not about to subject myself to that level of insubordination over something that, right now, they don't get to see and, when and if we ever do get out of here, won't last but what, six months before Tass sacrifices himself to try to save Aiur. I don't ... I don't need that, you know?”

“Artanis actually told you about that?” she asked, surprised.

“Not as such, but it was there in his mind the first time he and Tass shared a match here in the Nexus and with them being joined in the Khala.... look, it's not something I like to think about, okay?”

“But if he told you all that, maybe you'll be able to make different choices, keep the Overmind from ever getting to Aiur at all. I mean, it's not ... surely there are options now.”

“That's assuming we're ever free of this place,” he said with another shake of his head. “I've been here long enough now that I'm not so sure that part is possible anymore. Do you know the Raven Lord's realm has been caught up in the Nexus for over a thousand years now? Time is fluid in the Nexus, sure, but still... I'm not sure the purpose is ever going to be fulfilled if it hasn't in the past thousand _years_....”

The truth was this was all well above her pay grade, as they used to say. Multiverse theory, causality, and the flow of time could be weird enough, but the Nexus bent everything it touched to its own purpose, whatever _that_ was. If there even was one, and she wasn't so sure about that anymore.

“I'm not saying it isn't weird,” Raynor continued after a beat, “because it's definitely not _normal_ and to be honest, you and Morales are probably about equally bad for me. Rosa may not like hearing it, but the chain of command regs are what they are for a reason and that hasn't changed.”

“The last time I mentioned Rosa, you told me things were strictly professional between you,” Hana said, trying not to let the bitterness into her tone.

“Yeah and at the time they were,” he said, ducking his head a little. “She saw us, that match in the garden with the long night. Not all of it, but enough. It happened once, but it's not happening again. I can't do that to her.”

It wasn't like there was really any call for her to be jealous. After all, it wasn't like Raynor even belonged to her, and yet....

“Hana,” he said, squeezing her hand, “it happened once and it's not happening again. Besides, of the two of you, Tass likes you better.”

“He ... he does?”

“He does, to the point of noting that it's unfortunate that his xenobiology team have yet to discover how to correct for human deficiencies in psi ability.”

“He has xenobiologists??”

“You sound surprised....”

“Well, I mean,” she stammered, blushing again. “ _Gantrithor_ 's a warship, isn't it?”

“It was specifically designed, built, and crewed to be Tassadar's flagship in the Protoss' battle against the Zerg. Of course there are xenobiologists on board, to study the Zerg as they absorb new species and adapt them to themselves. And to study unabsorbed species as well, of course.”

“I ... I guess that makes sense,” she said carefully. “He really likes me better?”

“Yes, baby girl,” Raynor said, setting aside his lunch to draw her into his lap. “Is that really so hard to believe?”

“Well,” she mumbled, feeling her cheeks heating again, “it's not like I really know him. I mean, I know his profile and stuff like that, but those are just words and numbers. Most of the time I've spent around him has been in matches, so I'm not sure if that even counts. Pretty sure this is the first time I've been alone with him at all outside combat and, well....”

It was embarrassing, but it had never even occurred to her that Tassadar could be anything more than merely tolerant of her as a rival for Raynor's time and affection. But that was, she realized, a very human way of looking at things and, as Raynor kept reminding her, Tassadar wasn't human. If he could have fond feelings for one human, why not for more than one?

 _Slow your roll there_ , she scolded herself. Yes, he had once offered to let her explore sexual things with him, but that doubtless had been intended as something done with Raynor, not just the two of them, right? James Raynor was Tassadar's soulmate, after all, whereas she ... she was just the human girl with perky boobs who could give Raynor things Tassadar couldn't.

“I swear to God, baby girl, you could give a guy empathic whiplash,” Raynor said softly, pressing a kiss to her hair. “Forget about Tass for a minute. What do _you_ want?”

“I ... I don't know?” she said, slumping into his chest. “I ... you make me feel safe. After ... I didn't think I'd find that, ever. And you let me call you Daddy while we're fucking. And even when we aren't, you still call me baby girl, like I'm something precious and that....”

“Hana, you _are_ something precious, okay? That isn't going to change, no matter what you decide.”

It was enough to break her failing control entirely, hot tears streaming down her cheeks as she clung to his shirt. He was way too good for her, how could she turn away?

~*~*~

D.va always felt a bit bad watching her latest mech self-destruct in a blaze of glory. Especially when it didn't actually work as intended.

“You cunt! Oh I know _exactly_ what to do with a whore like you! You just wait until I get my hands on you!”

It wasn't dignified, but Hana Song didn't care. She turned tail and ran, ducking into the nearest cover and hitting her hearth. And then she prayed as she heard Tychus Findlay stomping and cursing his way after her. The teleport kicked in before he could get to her and then the match was ending, a narrow defeat. The Nexus deposited her in the lobby of the Tower, but she was still shaking like a leaf.

“D.va? Shit, hon, you look green, come have a cuppa, yeah?”

She tried to shake her head, to politely decline. A wave of vertigo hit and she blacked out instead.

~*~*~

Considering where she had collapsed, Hana both was and wasn't surprised to find herself waking up in a bed in the main part of the Protoss city. And even more surprised to see Tassadar at her side, eyes glowing brightly as he watched her. It was enough to make her feel completely foolish, fainting after a match like that. Sure, there was always a cost to losing, but still....

“How do you feel?” he asked, his tone surprisingly gentle.

“... confused,” she confessed, cheeks heating.

“Miss Oxten was concerned,” Tassadar said with something that both did and didn't look anything like a shrug. “As Raynor is still otherwise occupied, I assured her I would look after you.”

That much she had put together on her own, though she wasn't going to say it like _that_ to him. And yet apparently she was thinking too loudly again because suddenly he laughed.

“Still you do not believe? Raynor and I are of one heart. You are indeed precious to us both,” the templar said. Something cool and leathery coiled about her wrist and she could feel it, the concern and a mix of things less well defined. His feelings leaned a good bit more parental in nature, but there was room for more as well as a deep curiosity and desire to understand her and her perspective better. It was ... overwhelming and more than a little hard to accept.

“Why do you humans so resist the truth, even the things you want to be true, even in the face of overwhelming evidence?” he asked, shaking his head slightly. “Do not worry for Tychus Findlay. If he hurts you....”

“I don't know that he'd ever ... that's just the way guys like him talk, you know? Using words when he's got nothing else. It ... it's not like this is the first time I've blown him up or anything,” she mumbled, scooting closer to him in spite of her words. Tassadar's calm assurance was a soothing balm to nerves she hadn't realized were still so frayed and she couldn't help but be grateful for the easy way he accepted her closeness. The safety she felt with him was very different from what Raynor offered her, and yet at the same time, not. Crisp and metallic and cool with an alien nutty spiciness tossed into the mix, it was beyond strange and yet she also knew, beyond any doubt, that she was completely safe with him. No judgment, no condemnation, merely quiet acceptance tinged with curiosity. Her thoughts and fears, wants and desires, were all held as valid simply because they were hers. It was an alien mindset she still didn't know how to handle.

“When you are ready ... Miss Oxten would appreciate knowing you are well.”

“I ... I'm not keeping you from anything, am I?” she asked, a sudden flare of anxiety hitting her right between the eyes. Selfish, selfish, selfish. Tassadar was Executor, leader of an entire city now, and she was keeping him to herself because of a little fainting? It was almost too selfish for words.

“You humans, always worrying. The city will not collapse because I take time to see to you, little one,” the templar said. His fingers brushed her cheek and in that moment she again felt his concern and care for her, irrational as that was.

“I'm sorry, I'm not trying to be difficult,” she said, feeling a bit sheepish. At first, Tassadar said nothing, simply watching her with luminous eyes. It was almost more daunting than if he had reproached her again.

“Perhaps,” he said at last, “you would feel more comfortable in your own apartment. There is no sickness in you, no reason you would have to stay.”

Hana nodded, though she couldn't help feeling ... disappointed. But perhaps now was not truly the time.

~*~*~

Anyone who thought only men gossiped about sex didn't know anything about women. The mid-week bitch and bake had become something of a tradition at the Overwatch Tower, and open to anyone in the Nexus, yet somehow it was still mostly women. And Lucio, who never turned down an invitation to taste test free food. And Malfurion, who continually surprised everyone with his chef skills.

“Soooo ... you and the commander ... still a thing?” Lucio asked.

“I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about,” she mumbled.

“Right and that isn't a rabbit on your apron,” the DJ shot back. “Come on, girl, you're behind on dishing!”

“Ever heard of private, Lucio-sshi?”

“Hey now, if you can't tell your five best friends...!”

“The commander? Commander Raynor?”

Hana tried not to blush or pout at the surprise in Sonya's voice. Then again, this was her first session, Lucio had, as usual, been exaggerating how close she was to anyone there other than himself.

“God knows he won't sleep with _me_ again,” Rosa muttered, giving Hana a brief glare, then sighing. “He's probably right not to, but. Still an asshole.”

“Now ladies, I'm sure there's plenty of love to go around,” Lucio soothed, offering Rosa a tray of cookies.

“Of course he won't, your Catholic school girl routine's good once, maybe twice, then a guy like that gets bored and moves on, yeah?” Nova said, dropping her failed attempt at something into the reclamation unit. 

“He's not like that,” Hana heard herself saying before she could stop herself, inwardly cursing her tongue for running away from her.

“Oh please. Jimmy might have learned how to block me out of his thoughts now, but I know his type,” the sniper insisted. “Rosa's too goody-goody and you ... unless you're a lot kinkier than you look....”

Hana suddenly forced herself to think about all the different types of fish she knew, their names in Korean, English, Japanese, and Mandarin, when she could. It wasn't really a shield for her thoughts, but it generated enough mental noise for Nova to wrinkle her nose and roll her eyes.

“Fish? Really?”

“Stay out of my head. The Tower's under Protoss jurisdiction, you _know_ how they feel about you just causally reading non-telepaths without invitation, especially deep reading,” she grumbled, still listing off fish in the back of her mind.

“Only people who ever complained before were latent teeps and folks learned real quick it was shut up or get Ghosted. Normals never know I've been in their head.”

“More like non-telepaths wonder why they suddenly have a splitting migraine the size of your ego and don't put it together because they don't know any better. I mean it, Nova, stay out of my head or I'm telling Lord Tassadar you're breaking regulations.”

“That. That right there is why he'll get tired of you, if he hasn't already,” Nova snapped. “You're just as bad as Rosa, threatening to run off and tell teach. Guys like Raynor? They don't want that, no matter how cute the packaging.”

“You don't know Jimmy half as well as you think you do,” Hana muttered, helping herself to a cup of herbal tea and side-eyeing Malfurion's tea cakes. The night elf druid was always so quiet, it made her wonder what he thought of them. And why he came, for that matter.

“It is the shallow mind that takes what isn't offered,” the druid said with a secretive wink in Hana's direction, “that boasts and brays and says nothing of value. The stoutest trees in the forest do not brag of their value to the whole, they quietly accept their duty to the forest.”

Nova rolled her eyes and flounced out of the kitchen. Good riddance, as far as Hana was concerned. The Ghost could be a valuable ally and an even more formidable adversary, when she was in the mood to be bothered with actually _participating_ in her matches, but she certainly didn't do a damned thing to make herself more likeable in between times.

“I do not believe Nova speaks truth,” Sonya said, almost dropping her platter of roast meat and vegetables as she thumped it down in the middle of the serving table. “I have fought alongside James Raynor many times. Many times. He has many layers, but at heart I believe him to be a good man.”

“Too good, yeah?” Tracer said with a wry grin. “It's his biggest weakness, he's an old school Hollywood cowboy right down to his toes, but God love him, I wouldn't change him even if I could.”

“Layers like an onion,” Hana agreed with a little nod, helping herself to some of Sonya's roasted root vegetables that reminded her of colorful potatoes, but flavored more like cabbages, carrots, and broccoli.

“So how many layers have you peeled off? Two? Three?” Lucio asked and she felt herself going hot in the cheeks again. Dammit.

“Ah-hah! At least two, isn't it? Bet he's secretly pretty kinky, too, yeah? It's always the good guys you have to watch out for, you know,” he added, grinning.

“I don't want to hear this!” Rosa protested. “He's my boss, I don't want to be thinking about him doing ... doing anything like that!”

“Like what, Rosa, hmm? You've slept with him, too, yeah? What's he like?”

“Not talking about this,” the combat medic insisted, shaking her head.

“I bet he'd really be into the whole female domination thing.”

“Lucio-sshi!!”

“What?! You know that's really, really common in high brass military types! And say what you want, I saw that ship of his, he's definitely high brass. Borrow a pair of Valla's boots, he'd be all into that, I'll bet!”

“This is exactly why I don't tell you things, you know!”

“Ah, so you _are_ sleeping with him and hiding it from us! The shame! The outrage! I demand you tell us everything, right now!”

“Absolutely not!”

“See? I knew it, kinky as hell and she doesn't want to share. Does he make you cuff him to the bed? That police uniform of yours _is_ pretty slamming, girl.”

“I'm not saying another word,” Hana insisted, taking up her tea and plate as she moved away from the main table. No one else needed to know what went on between her and Raynor. By the end of the evening, though, it wasn't just her ears that were warm.

“Bit late to be heading into the city, luv,” Tracer drawled. “Or is this you sneaking out for the night?”

“Not sneaking, leaving. You're not my mom, Trace.”

“Never said I was. All right, all right, luv, have fun with your cowboy.”

At this rate, no one was ever going to believe that, Daddy kink aside, her sex life with Raynor was actually pretty tame. Then again, she wasn't planning on discussing it with anyone else, either, so it really didn't matter what they thought, did it?

Hana was surprised, and a little worried, to let herself into Raynor's quarters only to find them dark and empty. _Guess I should have called ahead_ , she thought to herself with a sigh. She could go back to the Tower, but she really didn't want to deal with that potential humiliation. Maybe he was just out for a match? But match windows were almost never more than a minute between taking and return and she had already been in his place longer than that.

“Artanis asked for his company on a diplomatic mission. They have been ... delayed.”

Hana spun around, startled to see Tassadar behind her. Raynor's quarters were in the Human sector of the new city, but given his rank, they had been sized such that visiting Protoss wouldn't be quite so uncomfortable (unlike purely human places, like the upper floors of the Tower) and still Tassadar seemed to take up all the space.

“Is ... is everything okay?”

“Yes, fine, Artanis sends his apologies, he thinks it unlikely they will return before morning. He is not clear on the details, something about ... Orcish tradition?”

“Oh right, Thrall-sshi was wanting a camp up in the mountains for him and his people. How's it going?” she asked, sinking down into Raynor's couch even though she wasn't sure she cared. But if she wasn't going back to the Tower until morning....

“The encampment goes well enough, Orcs and Trolls together, more of them than I had realized. They've had an early frost but have declined an extension of our atmospheric control grid. Artanis thinks it is pride, Raynor believes it is something deeper. They are Dae'Uhl, we will protect and offer aid, but we will not force anything upon them.

“But you did not come here to discuss our allies....”

Hana felt her cheeks burning at the reminder of why she had really come. And the things Lucio and the others had discussed around her. She felt Tassadar's touch, both physical and mental, and blushed even harder. However curious she might be, there were definitely limits on what she could see herself doing, especially with James.

“... that woman....”

“W-what? No! I ... I'm not a tattletale!” Hana stammered. “She didn't really ... it was just talk, I'm fine. I don't need her thinking I ran off to tell the teacher as soon as her back was turned.”

The low snort from Tassadar was actually a surprise.

 _:Worse than Raynor,:_ the templar sent, his mental touch like a lover's caress. _:Some day perhaps you will believe me when I say you are precious:_

Another shiver but she couldn't stop herself from leaning into him. Let the others think what they wanted about her and Raynor, she might even share a tidbit here and there, but this ... this was something she would never share with any of them.

_:You should ask him about the uniform some time. But I sense that is not what caught your interest the most this evening.:_

In spite of herself, Hana nodded, rubbing a nervous hand on her thigh. Tassadar crouched down in front of her and she was caught up in those burning eyes, the nearly blank face that was both comfortingly familiar and just a bit terrifying in its alien-ness. And yet the Protoss had been a part of her life, albeit a fictional one, for so long now, how could she really be afraid? Alien hands pulled her in a bit closer, but this much she recognized, closing her eyes as their foreheads pressed together.

_:Do you choose this?:_

A flip comment darted through her mind before she could stop it and Tassadar silently laughed as he sat back, the ghostly sensation of phantom lips pressing to her forehead.

_:So you are, little one. Come. I will show you how it is meant to be.:_

She couldn't help a tiny flinch at that reminder. As deeply as Tassadar had read her the first time, it wasn't exactly a _surprise_ that he knew, but she worried that this meant Raynor knew as well. Wasn't that how it worked between soulmates?

“Your secrets are your own, little one,” he said, the audible comment startling her until she noticed the headache creeping in behind her eyes.

“I just ... he thinks I've been a good kid. I don't want to lose that,” she confessed softly, annoyed to feel tears prickling at the corners of her eyes.

“He will not think less of you for your past, little one, but it is for you to decide, for yourself, when and what to tell him of it. Just as it would be for anything else.”

She nodded, then sighed, rubbing her face on her sleeve as she got up from the couch, not knowing what else to do. Intimacy with Tassadar was always more mental that physical, with what physicality there had been largely focused on her. Which didn't exactly mesh with what she knew of BDSM and being a submissive.

“And that is where that one got things most deeply wrong, little one, too focused on himself,” Tassadar said, brushing hair from her eyes. “If it is your wish to submit, then undress us both.”

Hana still felt shy, nervous that something would go wrong, but.... A deep breath and she wiggled out of her jeans and sweater, though she left on her bra and panties, at least for now. Tassadar's armor, on the other hand.... She frowned at the pieces, not sure how any of it worked. Or why, for that matter, he was even in armor, though the more she looked, the less it looked like a full armor set. Something ceremonial then? That would make sense, wouldn't it? Whether he was helping her or not, she wasn't sure, but each piece came loose at her touch until he was seated in only the collar piece with his translation box and a breech cloth. She glanced up at him shyly then, but she still couldn't read Protoss facial expressions at all.

From anyone else, the silence would have been unnerving, but with Tassadar it was just the way things were. He was still watching her, waiting for ... something. Which, to be honest, probably meant he wasn't satisfied that she had done what he had asked. Even though they had been naked together several times in the past, that had always been in the context of the shower, where as this ... this felt different. Nerve wracking.

 _Hana, you're being ridiculous_ , she scolded herself. Taking another deep breath, she took off her bra and panties, then knelt before the still-seated templar, head bowed. The silence continued, glowing eyes still watching her. The breech cloth. Her cheeks flushed, she got up and carefully removed that, too, before going to her knees once more. At last he touched her and she felt warm at his silent approval. And yet she still felt confused, even a bit lost. What more could she do to show her submission to one whose sexuality was almost entirely in the mind?

“You're thinking too much, little one. Let go. I will tell you what you need to know, what you need to do. First you must relax.”

He was right, of course, but it was hard. She wanted him to be pleased with her, more than a little terrified to be a complete disappointment. If that happened, if she lost him (and consequently lost James, too), she didn't know what she would do. She _needed_ this, needed him, needed them as her safety net in a reality gone crazy. Her safe harbor in the storm that was the Nexus.

Tassadar's hand closed around her throat, fear spiking through her at the threat he posed. And yet the skin to skin contact betrayed no such intent. He wanted her attention, not her life.

“To submit is to let go.  _Let go_ , Song Han-Ah. Gift to me your power, accept that you are always safe in my hands. _Let go_.”

“Y-yes, Master,” she stammered, unable to stop herself from trembling. He pushed her backwards onto the floor, her knees spreading further apart with the change in position, exposing her even more to his gaze. Tassadar leaned over her, a grey shadow with glowing eyes, his hand still closed around her throat. He could crush her in an instant, there would be nothing she could do, no defense, not even a chance to scream.

“Show me how you pleasure yourself.”

The panic in her sputtered to a halt, replaced by embarrassment and something not unlike shame. Hesitant hands cupped her breasts, but it wasn't as pleasurable as normal. Hana closed her eyes, trying to picture Raynor watching her, and that helped. Rolling a nipple between her fingers, she dropped her other hand to between her thighs.

The Raynor in her mind suddenly took firmer shape, more vividly real than her usual imaginings. She could almost feel him touching her, a low moan catching at her throat as she started rubbing her pussy. Hana imagined Raynor moving between her knees, eating her out with the enthusiasm of a starving man being given a steak, her own hand moving faster. She moaned as the pleasure built in her, hips pushing against her own hand while her pussy ached to be filled with something bigger than her own slender fingers.

The cool hand around her throat tightened, her eyes flying open at the reminder of the templar's presence even as her fingers moved faster, harder against her sex, orgasm rushing through her. Limp as a rag doll, Hana closed her eyes again as she collapsed back into the floor, just breathing.

He was pleased with her. It took her a few moments to put it together, but she could _feel_ it. She had done as directed and he was pleased, even though she had used the image of another to get herself off. And his help, Hana realized, straightening her legs with a low groan; she had never experienced such a vivid visualization on her own.

“Thank you, Master,” Hana mumbled, still feeling a little weak in the knees. If he wanted more from her, she wasn't sure how she would provide. Silence reigned as he picked her up and carried her to the bed. Phantom lips moved over hers as he loomed over her, his touch seemingly everywhere. With a start, she felt Tassadar's intent, a moan of want escaping her as she realized this was something he did not do with Raynor. One hand moved back to her throat, closing around it like a vise, or maybe a restraining collar, as he held her to the bed. She submitted herself to him completely, whimpering with each touch of his neural tendrils to her breasts, her tummy, her thighs, her pussy. The hunger built in her again, Hana ached to be filled as she vigorously rubbed her own clit for him.

Tassadar moved her legs even further apart, something cool and hard rubbing against her. Hana gasped as it pushed into her, too big, it was –

Her body faded into nothing, physicality was an illusion, there was only the light. Her light, feeble and small, and Tassadar's light, brilliant and so, so protective. Hana felt Tassadar's entire being enfold her lesser light, felt lost in the love and nurturing he freely offered her. Some part of her registered something called “tears” as his light held hers, surrounded by pleasure and peace and love that existed beyond any notion of time or physical existence. And there beyond him the thousands of quiet lights of the Khala, welcoming the precious young one, then fading until again there was only her and Tassadar.

And then even that was fading. Hana felt herself falling back into her own physical form with a weak sob of loss, curling in on herself.

_:No, little one, never. You are ours now. Now and always.:_

A hundred protests welled up within her, but he silenced them all with the simple press of a neural tendril to her lips.

_:Sleep, little one. You are safe here, always.:_

For once, Hana didn't have the energy to argue.


End file.
